L'Onsen
by Mariine23
Summary: Harry, Hermione et Ron partent enfin au Japon, à Kyoto. Ils logent dans un ryokan. UA


**Titre :**** L'onsen**

**Disclamer : ****Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont entièrement à J. qui nous autorise à les utiliser.**

**Auteur : ****Moi (Eh oui même les fous on le droit d'écrire)**

**Slash : ****Harry Potter/Tom Riddle **

**Rating : ****M pour présence d'un Lemon donc ceux à qui cela ne plaît pas il est conseiller d'aller voir ailleurs.**

**Note 1**** : Je n'avais pas prévu de faire cette histoire, en fait l'inspiration m'a fauché pour me laisser les doigts ensanglantés, l'esprit dans le vague, les joues rouges et un one-shot sur les bras. Il vaut ce qu'il vaut et j'espère que vous pourrez l'apprécier. **

**Note 2 : ****Apparemment j'ai un faible pour les bêtes sauvages encore une fois.**

**Note 3 : ****Pour ceux qui ne savent pas :**

**Onsen : En gros ce sont des bassins d'eau minérale en extérieur avec souvent des vues magnifiques.**

**Ryokan : Auberge traditionnelle japonaise, certains possèdent aussi des onsen.**

**Sur-ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

**L'onsen**

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient dans l'aéroport de Londres, Heathrow. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils avaient prévu de se faire ce voyage au pays du soleil levant. Ils s'étaient promis, il y a des années de cela, d'aller au Japon alors qu'ils lisaient leurs premiers mangas. Ils se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfance et avaient passé toute leur scolarité à Poudlard qui accepte les élèves de la maternelle jusqu'au lycée. Ils venaient tout juste de finir la terminale, plus ou moins bien, et avaient maintenant tous 18 ans. Avant de se lancer dans des études ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de faire ce voyage promis. Hermione n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à se trouver l'argent nécessaire, ses parents étant riches. Par contre Ron et Harry avaient dû travailler pendant plus d'un an afin d'avoir assez d'argent.

Enfin ce n'était pas comme s'ils se plaignaient, ayant plus que tout envie d'aller au Japon ensemble.

Ils avaient réservé des chambres dans une auberge traditionnelle à Kyoto s'appelant « Kyoto Ryokan ». C'était assez cher mais c'était une des auberges les mieux classées de Kyoto. Ils avaient choisi Kyoto pour son histoire, ancienne capitale impériale, et tous ses monuments, temples et jardins à vous couper le souffle. Hermione avait d'ailleurs prévu un programme chargé pour tout le petit groupe car il y avait beaucoup à visiter mais ils n'étaient là-bas que pour une semaine.

-Bon c'est quand qu'il arrive ce fichu avion de mes…, commença Ron.

-Ronald tu ferais mieux de ne pas finir ta phrase, L'interrompit Hermione, de tout façon il n'arrivera pas plus vite en l'insultant !

Ron et Hermione, toujours égaux à eux-mêmes ne cessaient de se chamailler et Harry, lui, observait avec amusement ses deux meilleurs amis. Il savait qu'ils finiraient ensemble et personne dans leur entourage n'était dupe. Il semblerait que seuls les deux intéressés, Ron et Hermione, ne s'en rendent pas compte. Toujours est-il que l'avion venait d'arriver coupant ainsi cours à la dispute. Ils se dépêchèrent d'embarquer, assis côte à côte. S'était déclenché pour eux un compte à rebours de presque treize heures que Ron semblait vouloir représenter.

-Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?, demanda Ron pour la énième fois.

-On arrivera quand on arrivera Ron ! Cette fois ce n'était pas Hermione qui avait parlé mais Harry excédé par son ami qui, il fallait le préciser, les ennuyait depuis presque une heure à demander toutes les cinq minutes la même chose.

Le reste du voyage se déroula plus tranquillement, Ron s'étant endormi après avoir mangé. Hermione lisait ses mangas. Des mangas que les deux autres garçons ne touchaient pas. C'étaient des yaois ! Eh oui Hermione aussi était tombée dans la folie du yaoi, elle ne lisait d'ailleurs presque plus que ça, à part bien sûr ses manuels scolaires et autres trucs honnis pour Ron et Harry. Elle essayait d'ailleurs toujours de caser Harry avec des garçons, ce qui ne plaisait apparemment pas beaucoup au jeune homme. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit que ces choses étaient dangereuses !

L'avion était en phase de descente et Ron toujours endormis. D'un simple regard Hermione et Harry s'accordèrent sur la façon de réveiller Ron.

-ON EST ARRIVES ! Seulement cela ne réveilla pas que Ron semble-t-il, car quelques grognements leurs répondirent et presque la totalité des passagers, japonais pour la plupart, les fusillèrent du regard.

Ils atterrirent, Ron encore à l'ouest. L'aéroport de Kyoto était beaucoup plus petit que celui de Londres et grâce à Hermione et sa maîtrise du japonais ils purent trouver leurs valises et un taxi pour aller jusqu'à leur auberge.

Ils arrivèrent devant un magnifique bâtiment fait d'un mélange de pierre et de bois avec de grandes baies vitrées de part et d'autre de la porte, simple mais tout aussi belle. Ils sortirent leurs valises et se rendirent à l'accueil en traversant un hall géant recouvert de parquet avec une décoration simple entre tradition et modernité. En face d'eux se tenait la réception avec derrière une superbe japonaise d'âge mur vêtue d'un kimono traditionnel de toutes les couleurs, alliant fleurs et arbres. Dès qu'elle les vit elle leur adressa un sourire poli.

-Bonjour nous avons des réservations. Hermione parlait couramment le japonais et heureusement pour notre petit groupe, même s'ils auraient pu s'en sortir avec uniquement l'anglais.

-Quels noms ?

-Granger, Weasley et Potter.

-Oui je vois cela, bien suivez-moi.

Hermione leur fit signe et ils s'engagèrent derrière la gérante qui continuait d'expliquer certaines règles à Hermione. Au final leurs chambres se trouvaient les unes à côté des autres. Leurs chambres étaient identiques. Un sol tatami avec au centre de la pièce un futon deux places et une armoire au fond. L'ambiance était sereine et le style épuré. Etait à leur disposition un yukata en coton ainsi que des chaussons pour se déplacer dans le ryokan. Ils se changèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Ron.

-Magnifique, répondit simplement Harry.

-On se croirait dans un manga c'est absolument Génial ! Hermione était excitée comme une puce et les deux garçons en furent plutôt surpris la connaissant plus réservée.

-Bon on va se baigner ? Ron était impatient de découvrir enfin les onsen.

-Oui on va y aller mais avant, vu que vous ne pourrait pas lire les pancartes et que l'on va devoir se séparer, il y deux trois trucs à savoir. Déjà vous faite pas trop de bruit sinon vous serez virés du bassin, ensuite lavez-vous et rincez-vous bien avant d'entrer et une dernière chose, vous n'avez pas le droit de garder votre serviette dans le bassin.

-D'acc, par contre tu peux nous dire où c'est parce que, bah, tu vois. Demanda Ron

-T'inquiètes ceux des filles sont juste à côté de ceux des garçons donc c'est bon.

Ron et Harry en furent rassurés.

* * *

Ils se séparent et entrèrent chacun de leur côté. Le bassin d'Hermione était vide et elle en fut heureuse, l'ayant ainsi pour elle seule.

Par contre, il y avait quelques hommes déjà présents et Harry et Ron étaient contents d'être deux. Ils avaient l'impression qu'on les observait et ils se dépêchèrent de bien se laver et se rincer avant d'entrer dans le bassin le plus vite possible, en enlevant leurs serviettes au dernier moment. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement pudiques mais quand plusieurs personnes vous fixaient il était difficile de ne pas être gêné. De plus ils ne voyaient même pas combien de personne il y avait à cause de la vapeur.

-T'as pas l'impression qu'ils continuent de nous regarder ? Chuchota Harry à Ron.

Celui-ci opina, ayant remarqué la même chose.

- Bon c'est pas grave, on s'en fiche. Par contre une chose est plus intéressante. Répondit Ron.

-Et quoi donc ? Lui demanda Harry, visiblement perdu.

-Je vais vraiment finir par croire que t'es gay Harry ! Rigola Ron. Assez fort pour attirer encore une fois l'attention sur eux. Harry le fusilla du regard.

-Hey désolé mec, de tout façon même si c'était le cas c'est pas grave. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il y a juste une barrière en bois qui nous sépare du bassin des filles !

-T'es vraiment pas possible toi ! Et Hermione dans tout ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que Hermione a à faire avec ça ?

-Elle a à faire que tu l'aimes depuis des années et que c'est réciproque !

Ron faillit s'étrangler et regarda son meilleur ami avec de grands yeux.

-Mais tu dis n'importe quoi Harry !

-Parles moins fort. Et je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, vous vous mangez des yeux tout le temps et cherchez à attirer l'attention de l'autre en permanence !

Ron se renfrogna, pensif. Il se rappelait toutes ces fois où il se surprenait à chercher Hermione des yeux, où il était heureux quand elle lui faisait un compliment ou même lui souriait. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait cela semblait évident même pour un idiot tel que lui.

-Mais comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait m'aimer ?

-On dit pas que l'amour est aveugle ? Se moqua Harry en riant discrètement.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Ron ne percute et se retourne vers Harry.

-Toi je vais te tuer.

Visiblement Harry pris cela au sérieux car il sortit en courant du bassin rattrapant au passage sa serviette et cette fois sans se soucier des regards portés sur lui. Ron eut moins de chance glissant après avoir voulu reprendre sa serviette. Quelques rires discrets se firent entendre et il se retourna un instant pour fusiller du regard les quelques silhouettes presque invisibles. Il se lança ensuite à la poursuite d'Harry en ayant enfilé rapidement son yukata.

Harry avait déjà atteint et verrouillé sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son ami dans le couloir. Il fut pris d'un fou rire imaginant à quoi devait ressembler Ron à cet instant. Ron ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son fou rire et s'assit en s'adossant à la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

-Bon c'est quand que tu lui parles ? Demanda Harry.

-Je…je sais pas trop, je sais pas si je serais capable. T'es vraiment sûr que j'ai une chance ?

Harry rit légèrement mais se reprit vite comprenant à quel point Ron devait être mal à l'aise.

-T'inquiètes, t'as 100% de chances de réussite, c'est promis !

-D'acc, merci mec, je te revaudrais ça !

Hermione de son côté était choquée. C'était le cas de le dire ! Pour une fois que Harry avait compris quelque chose avant elle. Elle avait entendu toute la conversation des garçons, se retenant de les engueuler lorsque Ron avait émis l'idée de regarder par-dessus la palissade. Cependant quand Harry avait commencé à parler d'elle puis de Ron Et elle, Hermione en était restée pétrifiée. Elle avait alors repensé à toutes ces fois où elle le disputait pour presque rien, où elle se sentait mal lorsqu'il parlait d'autres filles, en particulier de cette Lavande, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la voir… Cela semblait tellement naturel qu'elle l'aime. Quand elle entendit Harry dire que l'amour était aveugle elle manqua s'étouffer de rire. Elle entendit ensuite quelqu'un s'enfuir puis une autre le suivre. Puis un bruit mat, celui de quelqu'un qui tombe, cette fois elle ne put se retenir de rire s'imaginant Ron à terre en train d'essayer de se relever avec le plus de classe possible, ce qui n'était pas vraiment évident pour lui.

Elle se décida à sortir et se promit que ce soir si ce n'était pas Ron qui venait vers elle, elle ferait le premier pas.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au repas, seule une famille était présente dans la salle. Ils commencèrent par une soupe miso et prirent en plat de résistance des ramens. Ils en avaient rêvé de ces ramens, en particulier Ron et Harry qui étaient fans de Naruto. Ils essayèrent d'ailleurs d'imiter sa technique, mais se fut beaucoup moins classe. En même temps que leur desserts, des sushis sucrés, arrivèrent un groupe d'hommes de la trentaine. Ce devait être des hommes d'affaire car ils étaient tous en costumes très classes et de bonne qualité. Deux hommes en particulier attirèrent son regard. Le premier avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blanc, qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Le deuxième avait lui des cheveux courts et noirs corbeau mais c'est surtout ses yeux qui retinrent son attention. En effet ils étaient carmins. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était en train de dévisager cet homme et qu'Il l'avait bien remarqué, au vu du petit sourire qu'il abordait. Il détourna alors le regard et plongea dans celui noisette de sa meilleure amie. Ron, lui, était trop occupé à manger pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

-Eh bah si vous en voulez pas de votre dessert je m'en charge, dit Ron.

Cela coupa court à l'échange visuel, cependant le dernier regard que lança Hermione à Harry disait clairement qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini.

Ils finirent leur repas, Harry remontant vite et sans regarder le groupe d'hommes à l'autre bout de la salle. Hermione regarda Ron qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure que le temps passait.

-Suis-moi, il faut que l'on parle Ron.

Il opina et la suivit. Ils se rendirent dans le jardin de l'auberge et Ron se décida enfin à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je voulais également te parler en fait, hum, je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Je m'en suis rendu compte que tout à l'heure mais depuis j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et maintenant j'en suis sûr, je t'aime. Il dit ça d'un seul morceau ne respirant qu'à la fin de sa tirade.

Hermione se mit à rire et l'embrassa.

-Moi aussi Ron, je t'aime.

Harry était rentré dans sa chambre, sûr que ses meilleurs amis allaient enfin se déclarer l'un à l'autre. Il se coucha directement mais n'arriva pas à dormir tout de suite, il repensait sans cesse à cet homme aux yeux carmins et au petit sourire en coin.

Le matin il retrouva à la table du petit déjeuner deux tourtereaux en train de s'embrasser. Il s'assit sans se faire remarquer.

-Bah il était temps. C'est les autres qui vont être contents lorsqu'on va revenir !

-Les…les autres aussi ? demanda Ron.

-En fait il n'y avait que vous qui ne vous en rendiez pas compte, expliqua Harry avec un sourire lumineux.

-Ron tu peux aller chercher le programme dans ma chambre s'il te plaît ?

Ron partit rapidement, trop heureux de pouvoir aller dans la chambre de sa petite amie. Harry quant à lui savait qu'Hermione allait le cuisiner.

-Je pense que nous avons à parler, non Harry ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire calculateur.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, Mione. Lui répondit Harry en détournant le regard.

-Bien, mais tu as intérêt à me dire tout par le menu détail si quelque chose se passe !

Harry la regarda stupéfait, il disait bien que les yaois étaient dangereux !

Ron revint après quelques minutes. Le reste de la journée se passa entre différentes visites de temples, parmi les 2000 qu'avait à offrir l'ancienne capitale impériale. Ron et Hermione ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle et cela fit sourire Harry, vraiment heureux. Le soir ils retournèrent au onsen.

-Désolé 'Ry, mais on avait prévu un truc avec Mione, enfin je veux dire en tête à tête. Harry rit car même avec la vapeur les enveloppant il voyait que les joues de son ami étaient complétement rouges.

-T'inquiètes, et puis il n'y a personne aujourd'hui donc ça va.

Ron sortit du bassin en se précipitant et Harry rit.

Soudain il entendit un bruissement d'eau se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à finalement apercevoir quelqu'un. D'abord juste sous la forme d'une silhouette puis de plus en plus précisément et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte de qui était en train de venir vers lui. Il s'agissait de l'homme du restaurant. Celui aux yeux carmin et au petit sourire en coin. Il le dévisagea alors que l'inconnu se rapprochait toujours plus. Il se retrouva finalement à seulement quelques centimètre de cet homme qui de près, se rendait-il compte, était réellement magnifique.

-Bonjour jeune homme, Harry c'est cela ? L'homme avait une voix grave et suave, il parlait d'un anglais parfait.

-Je….Bonjour monsieur ? Harry bégaya légèrement se rendant compte de l'effet que la voix de cet homme avait sur lui.

-Tom Riddle. Il se rapprocha encore. Tellement qu'Harry pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des lèvres de Tom. Elles étaient rouges elles aussi et Harry se surpris à vouloir les goûter.

Riddle émis un petit rire avant de s'emparer des lèvres d'Harry. Harry d'abord surpris, voulu se dégager mais Tom lui attrapa les poignets d'une main et le rapprocha encore plus en appuyant sur le bas de ses reins de son autre main. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais Tom en profita pour investir sa bouche avec sa langue. Harry se sentit fondre et commença à répondre au baiser. Son esprit était aussi brumeux que le bassin.

Tom le fit assoir sur ses genoux et libéra les poignets d'Harry pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune. Harry passa alors ses bras autour des épaules de Tom. Riddle mit fin au baiser pour qu'ils puissent respirer.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il se retrouvait à califourchon sur un homme excité après seulement un baiser. Enfin il ne semblait pas être le seul à être excité si ce qu'il sentait contre son ventre était bien ce qu'il pensait. Lui qui se pensait hétéro, enfin maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par les filles. Cela lui faisait tout de même un choc.

-Dis-moi, tu as déjà fait ça avant ? Lui demanda Tom la voix transpirant de désir.

-Je…Non, enfin pas jusqu'au bout…et puis..pas avec un homme… répondit Harry gêné les yeux baissés. Il osa tout de même regarder Riddle et tomba sur son sourire satisfait.

-Bien. Je vais y aller doucement alors.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il empoigna sa verge déjà dure. Il commença un mouvement de bas en haut qui fit gémir de plaisir Harry. Ce n'est pas qu'Harry ne s'était jamais masturbé, mais là c'était différent. En effet, rien que le fait de savoir que c'était cet homme et non lui qui le faisait l'excitait encore plus. Il sentit alors l'autre main du plus vieux se déplacer vers le bas et atteindre son intimité. Il se crispa mais Tom vint embrasser son cou alors qu'il faisait lentement entrer un de ses doigts.

-Je suis désolé j'ai pas de lubrifiant sur moi, mais avec l'eau ça devrait aller.

Harry ne pouvait pas répondre trop occupé à ressentir. Finalement ce doigt lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir, le deuxième fut un peu moins agréable mais il s'y fit rapidement tout comme pour le troisième. Après un moment Tom enleva ses doigts récoltant au passage un soupir de mécontentement qui le fit sourire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va être encore meilleur d'ici quelques minutes chaton.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais ne put pas, sentant quelque chose frotter contre son anus. Il retint sa respiration quand le gland entra en lui. Cela faisait atrocement mal. Tom continuait de masturber Harry, essayant de faire passer la douleur. Il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde et s'immobilisa quelques instants, laissant Harry s'habituer. Harry avait vraiment mal et se demandait comment cela pourrait lui procurer du plaisir d'avoir cette chose qui le déchirait de l'intérieur.

Harry fit un mouvement de bassin, autorisant implicitement Tom à commencer. Tom trop content entama un lent va-et-vient. Commençant finalement à s'habituer à cette présence Harry accompagna petit à petit les mouvements de Tom.

-Plus…Tom, Gémit Harry.

Riddle souleva un peu plus les hanches d'Harry et le pénétra de plus en plus vite d'une manière désordonnée. Harry ne pouvait plus suivre les coups de bassin de Riddle. Il n'en pouvait plus, Tom ne lui avait pas menti, c'était encore meilleur, sentir se sexe épais l'emplir jusqu'au fond et toucher cet endroit qui l'électrisait. Tom se fondait en lui toujours plus vite touchant sa prostate à presque chaque coup de butoir. Harry finit par se libérer dans l'eau tandis que Tom se vidait en lui.

Harry s'effondra sur Tom, épuisé. Tom passa ses bras autour de lui il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ça va ? Demanda Tom à Harry.

-Humm, c'était bon, trop bon. Tom rit et cette fois se saisit du menton d'Harry pour l'embrasser.

-Maintenant je ne te laisserai plus partir. Tom dit ça tout en se relevant, Harry toujours dans les bras.

Les joues d'Harry devinrent encore plus rouges et il cacha son visage sur le torse de Tom. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit quelque chose de ce genre et il ne savait pas quoi y répondre. Tom le déposa près des porte-manteaux où ils récupérèrent leurs yukata. Tom le saisit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre où ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup. Au matin Tom s'éveilla avec entre les bras une agréable source de chaleur aux cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude. Il semblait émerveillé par la vue que lui offrait Harry.

Il le vit papillonner des paupières et celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur deux émeraudes. Il était certainement tombé amoureux dès qu'il avait croisé son regard au restaurant de l'auberge. Cela pourrait paraître fleur bleue pourtant ce n'était pas son genre. C'était la première fois que cela lui tombé dessus mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-Salut, il fut sorti de ses pensées par Harry.

-Bonjour chaton, comment tu te sens ?

-Humm j'ai un peu mal en bas du dos, lui répondit Harry le rouge aux joues.

Tom rit et l'embrassa.

Au repas de midi, lorsqu'il entra avec Tom dans la salle de restauration plusieurs pairs d'yeux étonnés pour certain, complice pour d'autre et excité pour Une certaine se tournèrent vers eux. Tom sourit largement en passant un bras autour des hanches d'Harry.

-Harrrryyyy, roucoula Hermione.

Harry roula des yeux en pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à l'interrogatoire exhaustif de sa meilleure amie.

J'espère que ce one shot vous aura plu. Je n'ai pas prévu de suite, enfin si j'ai assez de demande je pense que je pourrais en faire une.

Surtout et comme toujours une review est la bienvenue.


End file.
